Always keeping an eye on you
by lilouli12334
Summary: Thomas, jeune garçon dont la famille se déchire, tombe amoureux de Newt, le beau voisin. Mais comme à son habitude Thomas gâche tout jusqu'à ce que le dessin les rapproche. C'est ma première fanfiction donc désolée si ce n'est pas très bien écrit.


Always keeping an eye on you

C'était un soir de jour pluvieux où Thomas et sa mère se retrouvaient comme à leur habitude autour de la table à manger, en tête à tête devant ce délicieux festin comme le dit si souvent Thomas. Quand le père de Thomas rentra, encore habillé de son costume 2 pièces avec sa mallette en cuir brun pendant de son bras. Thomas, du haut de ses 9 ans et si peu habitué à voir son père rentrer si tôt du travail se jeta à son cou en guise de remerciement d'être là pour le dîner. Embrassade qui fut de courte durée lorsque le père de Thomas, avait a priori d'autres priorités telles que d'aller manger mais ce rejet ne refroidit pas Thomas qui s'installa en face de son père pour lui raconter sa journée à l'école pendant qu'il dégustait son repas. A quelques pas de là, Mme. Edison, adossée au mur de la cuisine observe tristement cette scène qui aurait dût être un moment familial et heureux mais qui à la place n'est que gaieté pour l'un et ennui pour l'autre. Assez d'entendre son fils, interpelle sa femme pour lui dire qu'il ne dormirait pas ici ce soir, qu'il avait trop de travail au boulot et qu'il allait y passer la nuit. Thomas se sentant mal pour son père lui promis que lui et sa mère allait lui apporter un très bon petit-déjeuner à son travail le lendemain. fut attendrit par l'attitude de son fils qui ne perd jamais son sourire mais elle en savait beaucoup plus, elle savait que oui, son mari travaille beaucoup plus que la moyenne mais non il n'irait jamais jusqu'à dormir à son lieu de travail, elle savait qu'il la trompait et il le savait aussi. Lorsqu'elle l'a appris, elle lui a fait promettre de ne surtout pas en parler à Thomas de peur qu'il perde son si beau sourire. Elle ne se pardonnerai jamais qu'il perde son sourire pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

3 mois plus tard :

Ça y est, c'était la 3ème fois cette semaine-ci que M. Edison ne rentrait pas à la maison pour dormir, observe son fils en train de dessiner dans sa chambre en cette soirée pluvieuse. Elle savait qu'il commençait à comprendre des choses. Il est vrai que depuis leur premier accrochage Thomas était là, en haut des escaliers pour entendre ses parents se crier dessus au rez-de-chaussé en pensant que Thomas dort mais il ne dort jamais, comment peut-il lorsqu'il voit sa famille se déchirer, la seule chose qu'il peut faire est de pleurer et essayer de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que son père ne veut plus de lui. C'est donc en cette soirée pluvieuse que Mme;Edison décida qu'elle allait tout lui dire sur son père.

« Tommy ? Je peux rentrer ? » Demanda-t-elle devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui tu peux entrer maman. »

ne savait pas pour où commencer sans avoir à faire souffrir son petit ange alors Thomas, sentant un moment de gène se lança.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je voulais juste te parler du fait que ton père ne passe plus beaucoup de temps à la maison, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que c'était parce qu'il a beaucoup de travail et qu'il voulait t'acheter les meilleurs jouets du monde ? » Commença-t-elle en sentant déjà les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Oui je me souviens maman, pourquoi ?

« Et bien ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... En réalité ton père ne dort plus ici car il va dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Chez qui ? Oh je sais chez grand-mère, il dit toujours que son lit lui manque beaucoup. Dis on peut aller chez grand-mère nous aussi ? »Commença à s'exciter Thomas à l'idée de manger les bons petits plats de sa grand-mère.

« Non chéri... Il ne dort pas chez grand-mère, il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... Il ne dort plus ici car il ne le veut plus... Il dort maintenant avec une autre maman... »

« Comment ça ? Il ne veut plus de nous ? De moi ? »

« Je suis désolée mon ange...Tellement désolée ! » Chuchota en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Il passèrent la nuit ensemble à s'enlacer dans la chambre de Thomas.

1 an plus tard :

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 8 mois que avait quitté le domicile familial sans un mot à Thomas qui lui, avait perdu son sourire en se souvenant des si peu nombreux moments passé avec son père et en ne réalisant que maintenant qu'il n'était jamais là. Physiquement il était là pour noël, les anniversaires et autres fêtes mais jamais n'était-il là psychologiquement. Il se souvient du noël précédent, pendant qu'il ouvrait ses cadeaux sous le regard fier de sa mère...Et le regard vide de son père qui mangeait son repas en silence. C'est se souvenir de tout ces moments qu'il pensait être des moments de joie alors qu'en fait non, ce sont des souvenirs douloureux qui le ramène à la réalité que son père est une mauvaise personne et qu'il n'a jamais réellement eu de moments heureux en famille. Thomas fut sortit de sa rêverie par le son d'un klaxon venant de la maison voisine à la sienne.

Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour apercevoir un gros camion de déménagement avec 3 personnes à côtés ne ressemblant guère à des déménageurs. Thomas devina qu'il s'agissait de leur nouveaux voisins et décida donc de les observer un petit peu pour penser à autre chose. Il y avait deux adultes et un enfant qui devait avoir l'âge de Thomas, il était plutôt gringalet, avait des cheveux blonds en bataille, des joues à croquer comme dirait sa grand-mère et de beaux yeux bruns. Thomas trouvait qu 'il avait l'air plutôt sympathique avec son grand sourire qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses joues. Sa mère le sortit de son admiration en lui caressant la tête d'un geste affectif.

« Ce sont nos nouveaux voisins. Ils nous ont invité à manger chez eux ce soir. Leur fils s'appelle Newton et il a 10 ans comme toi, ce sera l'occasion de te faire un nouveau copain hein Tommy ? »

« Mmh » Se contenta de répondre Thomas, trop occupé à essayer de lire ce « Newt »

Arrivé devant la maison de leurs nouveaux voisins, Thomas commençait à stresser, il avait perdu l'habitude de parler avec des gens de son âge après qu'il se soit complètement replié sur lui-même, il est devenu très introverti au point de perdre tout ses amis alors l'idée de se faire peut-être au moins un ami le rendait nerveux.

Lorsqu'il fut entré, il se fit attaquer par Newt qui se présenta rapidement et inonda Thomas de questions sur ses films préféré... Thomas quand à lui remarqua d'abord que Newt était légèrement plus petit que lui, qu'il avait un très beau visage vu de près. Au bout d'un temps, il remarqua que le visage de Newt souriait de moins en moins et il se rendit compte que son expression faciale ne devait pas être des meilleurs, il pouvait entre autre sentir ses sourcils froncés et son sourire non existant. Thomas pensa que c'était la fin de sa relation avec Newt avant même qu'elle ne commence mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser qu'ils furent tout les deux tirés vers la salle à manger. Au bout de 20 minutes de grand ennui pour les deux enfants, la mère de Newt eu la bonne idée de leur dire d'aller jouer ensemble dans la chambre de Newt afin d'apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Le temps de monter les marches en direction de la chambre de Newt, ce dernier retrouva son grand sourire et recommanda à inonder Thomas de question telles que son nom, son âge, depuis combien de temps il vit ici puis vient le moment où Newt lui demanda pourquoi son père n'était pas là.

« Mon père ne vit plus avec nous. Mes parents se sont divorcés »Dit-il tristement mais sans honte, il avait bien penser à mentir et dire qu'il voyageait juste beaucoup mais il savait que sa mère allait en parler aux parents de Newt donc mentir ne lui mènerait à rien.

«Ah ! Moi mes parents ils sont toujours ensemble et même que mon père pour mes 7 ans m'a emmené au zoo pour aller rencontrer les animaux, j'ai même pu caresser un bébé tigre et puis après on est allé manger dans un restaurant de burger et puis... » Newt commença à raconter tout ses exploits fait avec son père en pensant que Thomas, lui et son père puissent faire tout cela ensemble vu qu'il n'a plus son père, mais la manière dont il racontait si heureux, cela énerva Thomas qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir humilié et honteux de n'avoir jamais put faire cela avec son père repoussa Newt qui tomba sur les fesses. Thomas prit son air le plus indifférent et coupas la respiration de Newt par ses quelques mots.

« Je t'aime pas, tu es moche, je veux même pas être ami avec toi, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu ne me reparles plus jamais. C'est clair ? » S'énerva t-il puis en remarqua que Newt commençait à pleurer, il quitta la pièce, dévala les escaliers et rentra chez lui sans sa mère.

Ce fut leur première et seule discussion pendant bien des années.

8 ans plus tard :

Comme à son habitude, Thomas, 18 ans dessinait. Il savait que dessiner n'était pas un crime mais dessiner son attirant voisin pendant qu'il dort dans sa chambre peut être vu d'un mauvais œil mais Thomas s 'en fichait, le dessiner l'apaisait, lui faisait oublier sa « vie de merde _»_ comme il le répète si souvent à Minho, son seul ami qu'il c'est fait il y a quelques années lorsqu'il venait de se faire adopter, c'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il sont devenus amis, pour leurs familles de merde. En revanche, à l'inverse de l'introverti Thomas, Minho était plutôt du genre très sociable, toujours avec un grand sourire laissant apparaître ses fossettes.

Thomas fut sortit de sa rêverie juste à temps lorsqu'il vit Newt se lever pour ouvrir sa fenêtre, Thomas quand a lui se cacha rapidement derrière ses rideaux, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée de se faire prendre. Et oui, avec le temps Thomas avait développer un crush sur Newt , Newt avec qui il n'a plus reparlé depuis cette nuit là. Plus le temps passait et plus Thomas se disait que se confesser à Newt serait une mauvaise idée pour plusieurs raisons que Thomas écrivait sur papier pour faire les comptes de ses chances avec Newt. La première de ces raisons étant que Newt est beaucoup trop parfait pour lui et qu'il mérite un homme aussi souriant et heureux que lui _et pas un dépressif obsessionnel_ pensa Thomas. Alors il gardait ses distances même si des fois il voyait que Newt voulait lui parler mais se résignait toujours au dernier moment.

Un jour, à leur fac d'art, Thomas et Newt reçurent un travail à faire en groupe de deux et comme on peut se l'imaginer Thomas se retrouva à le faire avec Newt pour son plus grand bonheur et malheur à la fois. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les longs silences gênant qu'ils vont partager pendant ce projet. Le sujet de ce projet de dessin est de dessiner ce qui est pour eux la chose la plus calmante et reposante. Pour Thomas, la réponse est sans hésitation Newt, peu importe le sujet, ce sera toujours Newt. En revanche il sait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dessiner cela et le donner à son prof alors il va devoir trouver autre chose. Pendant sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas l'annonce de la fin du cours, le laissant donc seul dans la salle, enfin seul jusqu'à ce que Newt se poste en face de lui.

« Euhh...Pour le projet, tu veux le faire tout seul ou à deux ? Non parce que je comprendrais si tu disais que tu ne veux pas le faire avec moi vu que tu ne m'aimes pas... »Thomas voyait bien que Newt se perdait dans ses mots et qu'il essayait de ne pas être vexant mais Thomas le pris mal quand même.

 _Comment peut-il penser que je ne l'aime pas ?_ Puis il se souvenu de ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontré et une vague de regret le pris. Pendant tout ce temps Newt n'osait pas l'approcher parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Thomas n'a jamais autant regretté ses paroles qu'à ce moment précis, même lorsqu'il a insulté son père pour être un con... il ne se sentait pas si mal. Pour tout dire, l'insulter en pleine tête devant sa nouvelle copine ne lui a jamais procuré autant d'apaisement. Bref, voyant que Newt continuait a essayé de s'expliquer, Thomas le coupa :

« Je...Non ça ne me dérange pas de le faire à deux. Quand est-ce que tu es libre ? »

Newt pris un grand sourire à l'entente de cette simple phrase.

« Je suis libre ce soir dès la fin des cours. »

« Ok ! Du coup tu veux qu'on se rejoigne où ? »

« Chez toi ou à la bibliothèque selon ce que tu préfères . On ne peut pas le faire chez moi vu que mes parents ont invité des gens à manger ce soir. »

Thomas frissonna en entendant le mot « bibliothèque »

« Euh... Pour la bibliothèque ce ne sera pas possible, la sorcière qui leur sert de bibliothécaire a promis de me tuer moi et Minho si on revenait. » Newt étouffa un rire.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Disons que Minho a renversé quelques étagères en se prenant pour un personnage du livre qu'il lisait. Par contre j'ai entraînement d'athlétisme cet aprem donc je risque d'arriver un petit peu plus tard donc va directement chez moi, tu pourras m'attendre dans le salon ? »

Thomas vit pour la première fois de son existence la beauté qu'est le rire de Newt, rire lui étant adressé et à ce moment-là Thomas savait que rien ne pourrait venir gâcher sa journé se rendit aussi compte à quel point il était naturel et facile de commencer une discussion avec Newt sachant que au fond de lui Thomas a déjà abandonné son âme pour ce magnifique garçon.

« Oui pas de problème, je t'attendrai »

18h30 passé, Thomas est plus qu'en retard, il a exactement 45 min de retard à cause d'une personne prénommé Minho qui a encore une fois voulu s'amuser et à mis le gymnase sans dessus dessous et comme Minho va toujours avec Thomas, ils ont tout les deux dû ranger le gymnase. Dans tout les cas le voilà en train de courir pour rentrer le plus vite chez lui après avoir reçu un message de Newt lui disant qu'il l'attendait encore. Une fois la maison en vue, il accéléra un bon coup et déboula en trombe dans le salon pour voir que seule sa mère s'y trouvait.

« Euh...Newtie...I-Il est où ? »Souffla Thomas qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

« Je lui ai dit d'aller t'attendre dans ta chambre. »

A ces mots, le visage de Thomas se décomposa. Personne depuis des années n'est allé dans sa chambre, même pas sa mère et là, à cet instant précis, Newt est dans sa chambre entouré de centaines de dessins plus de la moitié représente le garçon soit dormant, souriant, mangeant... _Un vrai stalkeur_ pensa Thomas avant de réellement réaliser la situation dans laquelle il est. Il se dépêcha donc de monter les marches tout en espérant que Newt soit sagement assis sur sa chaise de bureau en lisant un livre.

Pour son plus grand désespoir, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, sa vision se posa sur Newt assis sur sa chaise de bureau en regardant une dizaine de dessins de Newt étalé sur son bureau. Thomas pâlit sur le coup alors que Newt se tourna vers lui avec un regard perdu, d'incompréhension la plus totale. Quant à Thomas, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire, mais pour son plus grand bonheur c'est Newt qui entama une discussion.

« Tommy...C'est quoi tout ça ? »Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix comme si il avait et à ce moment-là, Thomas ne sut pas quoi répondre, il se rendit compte que Newt avait peur de lui à cause de sa légère obsession.

Voyant que Thomas n'avais pas l'air de vouloir répondre, Newt quitta la chambre et la maison en courant tout en emportant un des dessin qu'il tenait dans la main.

Le lendemain, après une nuit blanche de la part de Thomas qui pleura toute la soirée en voyant tout ses espoirs de se rapprocher un jour de Newt parti en fumée quand il reçut un sms de Newt :

« _Désolé mais je pense que l'on va faire le projet chacun de son côté. »_

Thomas souffla en lisant ce message, il aurait du s'en douter après tout.

Les jours qui suivent furent les pires journées que Thomas ai vécu, dès qu'il apercevait Newt dans un couloir de la fac, ce dernier change rapidement de direction. Quand leur regards se croisent, Newt détourne la tête. Thomas en devient impuissant. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner alors il alla demander de l'aide à la seule personne avec qui il peut parler de ce genre de choses:Minho, il l'appela donc.

« Hey Minho, tu aurais deux secondes s'il te plaît, je dois te parler. »

« Yep, j'arrive mec. »

Ils se rejoignirent dans un parc calme près de chez Thomas.

« Hey, Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je voulais te parler de Newt. »

« Ah, Newtie, Newtie, tu es amoureux~ » Chanta Minho avec un grand sourire.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, bien sûr que tu sais que j'ai un faible pour voulais ta parler parce que...j'ai merdé. »

« Comme d'habitude quoi...Ok ok me lance pas ce regard, qu'est-ce qui se passe au pays des bisounours ? »

« Newt, il a vu mes dessins... »

« Ah ouais, merde. Et il a réagit comment ? »

« Il est parti. »

« Et donc tu voulais me parler pour savoir comment reconquérir son petit cœur ? »

« En gros oui, pas que j'avais déjà eu son cœur à un moment donné. »

« Rho mais tu es sérieux, tu vois pas les yeux doux qu'il te fait depuis presque 3 ans, enfin depuis que je suis là quoi. Si il faut il te fait les yeux doux depuis toujours. »

« Arrête, il ne m'a jamais fait les yeux doux...Donne moi une solution plutôt. »

« Et bien il faut juste que tu lui montre que ce n'est pas une obsession mais que tu es juste très très amoureux de lui. »

« Et comment je fais ça moi, il a peur de moi maintenant. » Pleurnicha Thomas.

« Montre-lui qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur de toi, montre lui que tu l'aimes, dis-le lui si il le faut. Explique lui que ces dessins ne sont pas...étranges. Montre lui à quel tu tiens à lui. »

Un long silence s'en suivit.

« Ça y est je sais ce que je vais faire. »

« Alléluia, alors ? »Dit Minho en haussant les sourcils subjectivement.

« T'es con ! »

En rentrant chez lui, Thomas s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus pendant plusieurs jours. Il n'était pas allé en cours, tant pis, cela en valait la peine.

Lorsqu'il revînt en cours, le jour de la présentation de leurs dessins, il s'assit à sa place comme à son habitude en croisant le regard étonné et inquiet de Newt.

Les premières personnes commencèrent à passer quand se fut au tour de Newt et Thomas, Newt passa en premier en montrant un magnifique dessin d'une forêt donnant sur une magnifique clairière avec un lac faisant refléter la lune et les étoiles d'une manière qui en devenait magique.

Enfin viens le tour de Thomas qui dévoila son dessin, un tableau très ordinaire, en noir et blanc montrant le visage de Newt qui lui en eu le souffle coupé, il ne savait plus où se mettre, Newt trouvait ce tableau très beau, beaucoup plus que les autres qu'il a put voir chez Thomas.

Ce tableau si simple arrivait à transmettre toute la beauté et la pureté que Thomas voyait en Newt et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber quelques larmes en quittant la salle de cours pour aller se réfugier dans un coin.

Mais Thomas se mit lui aussi à lui courir après, lui attrapant le poignet et le retourna avec une telle force que Newt se retrouva contre le torse musclé de Thomas. Tout deux ne purent s'empêcher de rougir face à ce contact puis Newt se retira lentement Thomas pour laisser une distance entre les deux mais Thomas en voulu autrement, il garda donc sa prise sur son poignet pour qu'il ne retente pas de fuir.

« Pourquoi...Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dessiné ? Tout ces dessins ? » Implora Newt entre ses sanglots.

« Parce que...J-Je t-t'aime »Répondit Thomas nerveux.

« Ce que j'ai vu dans ta chambre, ce n'est aps de l'amour, c'est une obsession. »

« Non, c'est faux et tu le sais, tu as vu dans le dessin que je viens de montrer à tout le monde tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es précieux à mes yeux. Te dessiner a sut me guérir, m'apaiser pendant une période de ma vie qui fut dure pour moi...Tu m'as sauvé. »

« Mais alors pourquoi avoir dit me détester quand on était petit ? »

« Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais juste énervé à l'idée que tu te moques de moi en racontant tout ce que tu faisait avec ton père alors que moi, la seule chose dont je me souvient de mon père est quand il est venu faire ses valises. »

« Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, je voulais pouvoir faire toutes ses choses avec toi ! »

Thomas en perdit les mots, Newt ne voulais pas se moquer de lui _Il est vraiment parfait_ se dit Thomas.

« Euh...Je...suis désolé » Avoua Thomas en baissant la tête, se senta mal de ne jamais être venu s'excuser auprès de Newt pour cet incident.

Newt ne répondait pas, cela inquiétait Thomas qui n'osait pas lever le regard quand il sentit une main douce et chaude se poser contre sa joue rougît. Thomas releva immédiatement la tête pour voir un sourire sur le visage de Newt qui fit sourire Thomas à son tour. Sans une parole, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, les mains de Newt restèrent sur les joues de Thomas quand à celles de Thomas, elles se posèrent délicatement sur la taille de Newt qui tressailli au contact. Thomas ne savait pas qui avait franchi les derniers centimètres séparant leurs lèvres mais au moment où celles-ci rentrèrent en contact, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. C'était un baiser des plus innocent mais tout leurs sentiments pouvaient se faire ressentir lors de ce contact de quelques secondes à peine. Ce fut Newt qui se détacha le premier, gardant son front contre celui de Thomas.

« Je t'interdis de me redire que je suis moche, c'est bien clair ? » Menaça Newt dans un chuchotement.

FIN


End file.
